


2GB

by vixxshinki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: The usual tactics of distracting the public with celebrity scandals was no longer working for governments around the world. They had to take things to the next level, making sure they would not remember anything. Science that could have changed the world for the better got into the hands of politicians who saw it as way to control the people they govern. When the hippocampus has been replaced by a hard drive, is your memory improved or is it even less accessible?





	2GB

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of Fahrenheit 451 & Dollhouse.

I picked up the mobile iris scanner holding it up to my eye as it scanned me for my account displaying my name, Yunho Jung, as it recognized me then on my tv screen all of my memories were loaded onto it. All my memories with my family, friends, classmates, co-workers, lovers, & fans. This new system though is supposed to be good for us, it has its limits.

We are limited to 2GB of memory for each person that we feel is important enough to be remembered. Our eyes now literally record everything we see till we choose what to delete at the end of every day unless we choose for auto-delete mode but I don't quite feel comfortable with that option as it is very experimental. 

They even let us choose what quality we want our memories saved in ranging from 240p-1980p. Some choose to use HD exclusively while others try to horde as much as they can at low quality just so then they don't forget anyone. Most of us use varying qualities.

The government implemented this system but of course left some details out or changed the way the system works after they successfully converted us. Originally we were told that we'd be able to remember everything & that it would revolutionize the world.  _Of course_  that would sound tempting to people.

I'm not sure why I remember how the system was introduced as this glorious innovation because everyone else seems to have forgotten. I've decided not to voice my concerns over their corruption as it would only lead me to being a target for them to wipe clean of all memories.

I'll admit that being able to save whole experiences is great, we no longer have fuzzy memories or incomplete memories unless we save them in that way. I find this particularly helpful in remembering loved ones who have passed away. It also is very helpful for capturing criminals as now eye witness testimony can't be refuted & perjury has become impossible. Criminal activity also cannot be deleted so not only do witnesses have irrefutable proof but so do the criminals who even if they wanted to delete the memory of their crime cannot.

 

The ability to delete trauma is also pretty neat. PTSD could become a thing of the past if everyone chooses to delete those experiences after whatever investigation was needed for the ones where a crime was committed. This seems like a great thing on the surface but as history teachers would tell you  _"forgetting the past will only lead to reliving it."_  Your past makes you who you are so by forgetting it, you're only losing yourself.

But the limitation of only two gigabytes per person is incredibly restricting. It is really sad to meet up with an old friend or lover to learn that they chose to simply delete you from their life. You could bring them home & show them proof but if they don't remember you then what is the point of trying to remind them especially when they decided you weren't worth the space.

I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing but we also cant remember watching movies or tv shows. It's great that we can watch something "for the first time" every time but not being able to remember whether we loved it or the characters is rather upsetting. The same can apply to books or online videos as well. It feels like we are being robbed of our culture by making these particular things unmemberable. They really took piracy prevention to a whole new level.

This system however being run by political figures begs the question, are our memories really deleted or are they holding onto everything? I ask myself this as I sit down to watch our Stand By U performance at Tokyo Dome in 2009 with tears in my eyes seeing the beautiful blue sea fan project. Sure I could watch the actual dvd but to literally watch it filmed from my own eyes is just like reliving it.  _If only I could go back in time._


End file.
